The Losers Club
The Losers Club are the protagonists of Stephen King's novel It. They are a group of eight children, with six boys (later men) and two girl (later a woman) and they have unhappy lives which unite them. They are bullying victims of Henry Bowers and struggle to overcome the title antagonist. History Novel The Losers Club form in the summer of 1958. The members include Bill Denbrough a stutterer, Eddie Kaspbrak a Hypochondriac, Ben Hanscom an overweight boy, Richie Tozier a jokester, Stan Uris a Jewish boy, Beverly Marsh a lower middle class girl and Mike Hanlon, one of the only African American boys in town. They all eventually refer to themselves as "The Losers Club". As the summer draws on, The Losers Club realize that they have each had an encounter with a seemingly omniscient, shape-shifting demonic entity that takes the form of whatever they fear the most. Ben as a mummy holding balloons, Eddie as a leper offering him a blowjob, Bill as Georgie's ghost, Richie as a werewolf, Stan as two drowned boys in the local standpipe and Beverly as a fountain of blood spurting from her bathroom sink. Mike also later tells The Losers Club that he was attacked by IT in the form of a flesh-eating bird and they realize through Mike's picture book that IT has been around for centuries. The Losers Club begin to suspect that IT has control over Derry due to the number of unsolved disappearances and violent tragedies that go unnoticed or seem forgotten by the adults in the town. Due to the unknown origin of the monster, The Losers Club refer to the creature as "IT" and link IT with a series of recent child murders, including that of Eddie Corcoran who is killed by the monster in the form of the creature from the Black Lagoon. After further encounters with IT in the form of Pennywise and various other manifestations, The Losers Club construct a makeshift American-Indian smokehole which Richie and Mike use to hallucinate IT’s origins. In doing so they discover that IT came to Derry millions of years before in an asteroid-like impact and that around every 27 years IT awakens from a hibernative state underneath the town usually after some kind of terrible event or tragedy, to feed on and devour children for a period of 12 to 16 months. The kids return to the house on Neibolt Street where Eddie, Bill and Richie had previously encountered IT and IT attacks them in the form of a werewolf. Beverly shoots silver slugs from Bill's slingshot at the werewolf, injuring IT and causing IT to flee back to the sewers. Meanwhile, Bill discovers The Ritual Of Chüd, an ancient ritual that allows him to enter The Macroverse to confront IT. During the ritual Bill encounters Maturin, an ancient turtle and the creator of our universe, which it vomited up following a stomach-ache, who explains that IT can only be defeated during a battle of wills. Bill enters the monster's mind through The Ritual Of Chüd and discovers that IT’s true form is a mass of destructive orange beams which IT refers to as "Deadlights". With the help of Maturin, Bill is able to defeat IT and send it back into slumber. After the battle, The Losers Club get lost in the sewers until Beverly has sex with all the boys to bring unity back to the group. This also is used as a metaphor to represent the Losers leaving behind childhood and entering adulthood. The Losers Club then swear a blood oath to return to Derry should IT ever return in the future. The Losers eventually all drift apart and go their separate ways in life. Their memories of IT, each other and the most significant and traumatic events of the summer in 58 slowly fade away. In 1985, when a string of mysterious child murders occurs in Derry once again, an adult Mike Hanlon, now the town's librarian and the only one of the Losers to still remain in Derry, calls up the six former members of the Losers Club and reminds them of their childhood promise to return should the killings ever start again. Bill Denbrough is now a successful horror writer living in England with his actress wife, Audra. Beverly Marsh is a fashion designer in Chicago and is married to an abusive man named Tom Rogan. Eddie Kaspbrak has moved to New York City, where he runs a limousine rental company and has married a hysterical, codependent woman similar to his hypochondriac mother. Richie Tozier lives in Los Angeles and works as a disc jockey. Ben Hanscom is now thin and a successful architect, living in Nebraska. Stan Uris is a wealthy accountant residing in Atlanta, Georgia. Prior to Mike's phone calls, the Losers had almost completely buried all the horror of their encounters with IT. However, all but Stan reluctantly agree to return to Derry. After Mike's phone call, Stan is so terrified of facing IT again that he slits his wrists in the bathtub, writing "IT" on the wall in his own blood. Tom refuses to let Beverly go and tries to beat her, but she lashes out at him before fleeing, causing him serious injury. The five return to Derry with only the dimmest awareness of why they are doing so, only remembering something terrible and their promise to return no matter what. The Losers meet for lunch at a local Chinese restaurant, where Mike reminds them that IT awakens once roughly every 25–27 years for 12–16 months at a time, feeding on children before going back into deep slumber again. While they share stories about their interim lives since they left Derry, the group returns to the strong bond that defined their previous friendship and love for each other. When they open their fortune cookies at the end of dinner, IT strikes, causing horrible hallucinations to plague them. The group decides to kill IT once and for all. At Mike's suggestion, each person explores different parts of Derry to help restore their memories. While exploring, Eddie, Richie, Beverly, and Ben are faced with manifestations of IT (Eddie as Belch Huggins in leper form, Richie as a Paul Bunyan statue, Beverly as the witch from Hansel & Gretel and Ben as Dracula). They descend into the sewers and use their strength as a group to "send energy" to a hospitalized Mike, who fights off a nurse possessed by IT. They finally reach ITs lair and find IT has taken the form of a giant spider. Bill discovers It has captured his wife Audra. Bill and Richie enter ITs mind through the Ritual of Chüd, but they get lost in it. To distract IT and bring Bill and Richie back, Eddie runs towards IT and uses his aspirator to spray medicine in ITs eye and down ITs throat. Although he is successful, IT bites off Eddie's arm, and Eddie bleeds to death almost instantly. IT runs away to tend to its injuries, but Bill, Richie, and Ben chase after IT and find that IT has laid eggs. Ben stays behind to destroy the eggs, while Bill and Richie head toward their final confrontation with IT. Bill fights his way inside ITs body, locates IT's heart and crushes it between his hands, killing IT once and for all. The group meets up to head out of ITs lair, and although they try to bring Audra and Eddie's bodies with them, they are forced to leave Eddie behind. They make it to the surface and realize that the scars on their hands from when they were children have disappeared, indicating that their ordeal is finally over forever.The Losers plan to return home and gradually begin to forget about IT, Derry and each other. Mike's memories also begin to fade, as well as many of the records he had written down previously, much to his relief, and he considers starting a new life elsewhere. Ben and Beverly realize their love for one another and become a couple, leaving Derry together. Richie returns to California. Bill is the last to leave Derry. Before he goes, he takes Audra, still catatonic, for a ride on Silver, which magically awakens her from her catatonia from the power of belief. Miniseries In 1960, a group of kids, form the "Losers Club," a group of social misfits who meet and form a tight-knit friendship. Each of the children individually encounter the mysterious, child-killing clown haunting their home town of Derry, Maine. The monster, which the group later collectively names "It", usually appears as the thing the child victim most fears before taking the form of Pennywise the Dancing Clown. Their separate encounters are later fortified when they all witness Pennywise reach out from a photograph (threatening to kill them) in an album owned by Mike. Spurred by Bill's desire for revenge on It for killing his younger brother Georgie, Alexa's desire for revenge on It for killing her younger sister Lily, the Losers resolve to locate It's home in the sewers and destroy the threat to Derry once and for all. Henry Bowers, the psychopathic neighborhood bully, and two of his friends, Victor Criss and Belch Huggins, follow the group into the Barrens and into the sewers, in a bid to ambush and kill them as revenge for an earlier rock fight. During their trek through the sewers, Stan is pulled away from the group by Henry and Belch and Henry pulls out a switchblade. Victor has been ordered to ambush the other losers from another side but is killed by It. As the remaining losers come to the middle of the sewers, they discover Stan is missing. Belch restrains Stan as Henry prepares to kill him with the pocketknife, but Pennywise (in the form of the "deadlights") bursts through a sewage pipe and kills Belch while Henry and Stan watch in horror. As It makes its way out of the pipe, Stan flees and Henry's hair instantly turns white from the sight of It's true form. It spares Henry's life and continues searching for Stan. Stan meets up with the losers and warns them that It's true form has something to do with living white lights that instantly kill anyone who looks directly at them and which is far more reprehensible than Pennywise. They are to avoid looking into It's "deadlights." It vanishes, and smoke fills the chamber. The seven form a circle, although It attempts to distract and break them apart by simultaneously appearing as Georgie, Beverly's father and a werewolf. It, in the form of Pennywise, attempts to eat Stan alive, but Eddie stuns It with his asthma inhaler. Beverly cracks the monster's head open with a silver slug fired from a slingshot, revealing the bright deadlights underneath. However, before the children can kill It, It somersaults through the air and escapes through a drain in the floor. The group grabs It's arms, only for the glove to rip off, revealing a larger 3-fingered claw that disappears. After arguing and deciding It is dead, the group exits the sewers and make a promise to return if It evers resurfaces. In 1990, Mike Hanlon, the only member of the Seven who never left Derry, summons the rest of the group back to their home town. Stan commits suicide rather than face the fear of facing It again. However, this is left ambigious as the tiles in the bathtub in which he is found are smeared with blood spelling "IT", which may have also suggested It murdered Stan. No one knew about this after Mike tells them in the library. As the remaining six congregate in Derry, each has another frightening encounter with It. Henry Bowers, who had been placed in a mental hospital after accepting blame for the child deaths in the early 1960s, escapes under the influence of It (which took the form of the deceased Belch) to take revenge on the remainders of the Seven. After escaping, Henry attacks Mike at the hotel where the Seven are staying and stabs him, after which Henry accidentally and fatally stabs himself during a grapple with Eddie and Ben that saves severely wounded Mike's life. With Henry dead, It is left to complete the task of killing the Losers on its own. At the hospital, Mike gives Bill the two silver slugs they made to use against It when they were children. Bill gathers the others and declares the slugs are "representatives" of Mike and Stan, thus the "Seven" are now reunited and ready to confront it. Bill's wife Audra follows him to Derry and is captured by It who hypnotizes her by using the deadlights. Bill, Beverly, Richie, Eddie, and Ben return to the sewers and rescue Audra, who has become catatonic. They make their way to It's lair where they discover It's true monstrous, spider-like form. During the climax, Bill, Richie, and Ben are paralyzed by the deadlights located on It's abdomen. Eddie is grabbed and mortally wounded by It before Beverly shoots out the deadlights with her slingshot and one of her silver earrings. The others tend to Eddie, but he dies in the middle of his last sentence, then the others kill It by disemboweling it and ripping out its heart. After that they try to take Eddie out and save him. This does not work so they leave him in the sewers dead. After that thay all forget about this and each other except for Ben and Bev who get married. They all forget Eddie and Stan and move on. Richie returns to his showbiz career which extends into movies, and partners with a man who acts and behaves much like Eddie. Ben and Beverly fall in love, marry and are expecting a child. Mike is released from the hospital and remains in Derry, but considers whether he ought to move now that Derry no longer needs a "lighthouse keeper" to watch over the town for the monster's return. Bill helps Audra to come out of her catatonia by taking her on a seemingly suicidal bicycle ride impersonating the Lone Ranger, which is something he had done years earlier to help revive a young Stan, who was frozen with fear. As the film closes, Pennywise's evil laugh is heard one last time. Films Members *William "Bill" Denbrough - He is the leader of the group *Benjamin "Ben" Hanscom - He is a member of the group *Beverly "Bev" Marsh (later Rogan)- She is a member of the group *Richard "Richie" Tozier - He is a member of the group *Edward "Eddie" Kaspbrak (deceased) - He was killed by It when in a second fight *Michael "Mike" Hanlon is the only African-American member of the group and the last to join. *Stanley "Stan" Uris (deceased) - He does not return to fight It for a second time *Alison "Alexa" Brooks - She is a member of the group Enemies * It/Pennywise the Dancing Clown - Archenemy * Henry Bowers - Bully and Enemy * The Bowers' Gang - Enemies * Greta Bowie - Bully and Enemy of Beverly Marsh * Alvin Marsh - Beverly's abusive dad Gallery 6f9f2d485cd48949711402579832424f.png|The Losers as kids, having defeated It the first time. Losers club (2).jpg|The Losers Club as Adults in IT: Chapter Two. It-chapter-2-trailer.jpg It-chapter-two-writer-confirms-two-key-scenes-7846h94n82.png It-chapter-2-losers-club-circle.png Navigation Category:Teams Category:Stephen King Heroes Category:Horror Heroes Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Organizations Category:Book Heroes Category:Kids Category:Vengeful Category:Monster Slayers Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Heroes from the Past Category:Successful Category:Tragic Category:Protectors Category:Paranormal Investigators Category:Movie Heroes Category:Outright